


【露中】蜉蝣惊梦·长恨诀

by An_wu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中—freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_wu/pseuds/An_wu
Summary: 文/合欢
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	【露中】蜉蝣惊梦·长恨诀

**Author's Note:**

> 文/合欢

01

王耀面色凝重地盯着手中的咖啡，至始至终不发一言。一大早，他便被人从床上拽起，一瞬间的腾空感让他失了神，只来得及听见一句“换好衣服就下楼”，门扉被扯开发出厚重的闷声，他艰难地起身，睁开眼，所能抓住的只有停留在鼻尖的馥郁。昨夜伊万·布拉金斯基进屋时身上沾着刺鼻的香味和酒息，不由分说的就把正倚在窗台前发呆的他拽到床上，没有多余的话，只是狠狠地干着，王耀本来已经习惯了一边被辱骂一边被折腾，如今这幅沉默不语的模样反而更让他惴惴不安，虽说他早就该适应伊万不按套路出牌的脾性。

情至深处，王耀听见那人在耳畔细细呢喃一个他从未听说过的名字，真真切切，仿佛是所爱之人，他却没有权益去追问细节。本就没有交心的两人，如今强行捆在一起，只有在床上时才显出那么点默契，反反复复，倒显得有些枯燥乏味了。两个月来，他几乎每天都是处于半迷糊状态，即便入睡，也会在朦胧中被震醒，令人惶恐的压迫感日渐积累，以至于他听到点风吹草动都会绷紧神经。

想来这都两个月了，那个男人还是对折磨他身心这种事乐此不疲，王耀叹气，目光转向被随意扔在床尾的西装，虽有疑惑，却不敢怠慢，缓口气后，他拿起衣服走下床。

伊万布拉金斯基已经等了有些时候，他眉头紧皱，看得出来极为不耐烦，再度看了眼手表确认时间后，他正准备吩咐老维克多上楼揪人，就看到王耀小心翼翼的从楼梯上走下来，试探性地朝他张望后，终还是走到了他跟前，低声问道：“去哪？”这幅低声下气的模样使伊万想起了王耀的父亲，那个不靠谱的男人，当听说他已经和自己的儿子成为法律上的伴侣时，也只是不安地搓着手掌，唯唯诺诺，说一切随他安排。

他本来只想报复那个男人，却发现了更有意思的东西，准备好一切必须材料后，他来到那个男人的家，把资料一推，理所当然的把人带走了。王耀确实比父亲懂得分寸，不哭不闹，甚至没有逃跑，自上车起便老老实实缩在角落，只是盯着窗外的风景，仿佛在被父亲交出来的那一刻起就失去了半丝魂。

第一次交合的清晨，王耀的情绪反而多了起来，痛苦、绝望、愤恨以及不甘心，王耀的哭并不是那种撕心裂肺，而是十分小声地啜泣，明明嘴角都咬破了，却还是固执着揪住怀中的枕头，拼命克制自己不落泪和发出声音，绵延的抽泣声鼓鼓的扑打在他胸口，报复的快感都被磨去了大半。

伊万十分清楚，他们之间交合并不是因为爱，甚至连喜欢都说不上，当他强行把王耀压在身下，扒下裤子探寻那个秘密时，心底更多的还是因为小彼得的死而产生的仇恨，如今小彼得的尸骨未寒，他却把仇人的儿子拽到床上做爱。这么做的意义是什么？报复？亦或者另有私心？其实并不重要，身体上的切合和通身的快意并不是虚幻的，人的本性或许大多如此。

风雨过后，他稍微冷静了些，王耀僵硬着身子躺在床上，望向他的眼神中充满了无助和疲倦。早些时候，他就把王耀的底细查得一清二楚，17岁的高中生，正是年少时期，若不是那一场事故，或许他们根本不会有任何交集。

白皙的股间勾勒出挣扎后的烙印，粘稠的污浊混在一块，扰乱人心。

自知不该多想，伊万走下床，把那份早已准备好的结婚协议书扔到王耀脸上，他望着那张从迷茫转变为不可思议的脸，报复的快感又多了几分。他本以为王耀会愤怒得把协议书甩到自己的脸上，对他近乎癫狂的行为进行批判，从而顽强抵抗。

然而并没有。

王耀终究还是从他手上接过笔，在协议书的另一处空白上歪歪扭扭地写下了自己的名字。

说不上来心底是什么感觉，即便王耀会老老实实签字也在他的预料之中，可这幅妥协让步的模样还是让他心底窝火。说到底终究是那个人的孩子。想到这，伊万冷笑，抽走刚签好的协议书，再度压向那具早已干涸的身体，或许是真的太累了，王耀只是挣扎了一会，最终绝望地闭上眼，再也不看着他了。

并不清楚伊万布拉金斯基此刻正在想什么，王耀低头盯着自己的脚尖，做好了会因为迟到被惩罚的准备，可伊万并没有说多余的话，只是起身离开了，他疑惑地看向老维克多，见对方只是摇头叹气，终还是不情不愿地跟上去了。

上车之后，王耀好奇地张望车窗外，这是他两个月来第一次由伊万带着来到外边。他并不清楚目的地是哪里，虽说这似乎并没有那么重要了。他不可能有机会趁着这时候逃跑的，就像半个月前那次毫无计划可言的落跑般，被当场抓住的他遭受了前所未有的凶暴惩罚，连续三天三夜被绳索吊挂在房间内的无休止鞭打和性虐磨平了他最后一丝理智，他不断求饶，卑微得连条狗都不如。

“我不会再逃了。”明明气息已经微弱到就连正常呼吸都无比困难，他依旧忘不掉和那个恐怖的男人求饶，“求求你停下来吧，我真的不会逃跑了……”他已经不在乎会被别人看不起了，他承认自己胆小、懦弱，他还没有伟大到能够为了贞洁清白自尽地步，如今能够活下去对他来说比什么都重要。

“你以为你能逃到哪去？”那个人说过的话犹如恶魔的低吟，只是想想就让他浑身颤抖:“逃出这个家，你就能够获得自由了吗？”是啊，父亲那边没办法回去，他又没有可以依靠的亲戚和朋友，身无分文的他即便逃出去，也不能独自一人在外生存太久。

他无处可去。

难道说……是终于玩腻了，要送自己回去？

虽然这个可能性并不大，但王耀还是克制不住去望这方面想，他朝伊万看去，对方只是盯着手机，也不知道在想什么。坐在副驾驶位的老维克多递给了他一杯咖啡和一袋面包，王耀迟疑了一下，见伊万并没有表露出异样，便张开嘴吃起来，小心翼翼的，连声音都不敢发出，只是轻轻地用牙齿磨碎，然后缓慢咽下去。

不知过了多久，车终于停了下来，王耀放下袋子，一看，发现他们来到了墓园前，心脏猛地一停，呼吸变得困难起来。并没有给他反应过来的机会，伊万就这么拽着他走下车，他又担忧又迷茫，来到一块墓碑前停下，他看着墓碑上的名字，心底一凉，双腿想被黏在地上般无法动弹。

是那个伊万·布拉金斯基不断呢喃的名字。

这算什么？王耀忍不住冷笑，好在伊万此刻正背对着他，否则又会因为这幅表情责骂他了。带他来到这个女人的墓碑前有什么意义？难不成是要和她介绍介绍自己的新伴侣？

亦或者说……床伴、性奴？

浓郁的烟味使王耀回过神，这是伊万第一次在他面前抽烟，动作娴熟，丝毫没有任何慌乱，仿佛此刻面前立着的并非前妻的坟墓。王耀曾在老维克多那听说伊万和他妻子的事，不多，但已经足够了，商业婚姻下能够有这样的关系实属不易，不像他的父母……

“我走了。”

这话并不是说给王耀，而是说给贝拉听的。王耀下意识后退一步，转过身来的伊万又恢复了以往凶狠的模样。没等王耀反应过来，伊万就拽着他回到车上，不顾老维克多和司机在场，伊万就这么让他坐在腿上，扒下他的裤子，只听见拉链划开的声音，下一秒，火热的肿胀冲破了下体，王耀几乎是同时用手捂住了自己的嘴，努力让自己不要发出声音，哪怕前边那两个男人早已知道他们在做什么事，他还是没办法做到忘乎所以的沉浸在这种事上。

“不……别，求求你，至少不要在这里……好疼……”

伊万并没有把他的话放在心上，下体的冲击越来越烈，他紧紧抓住车把手，一次又一次被顶起，黏糊的汗水把衬衣沾湿，最终，在如释重负的长呼下，他瘫软在伊万怀中，再也无法动弹。

“你的头发长了一些。”说话间，伊万的手已经伸到他的耳根后，两个月未修理，王耀的头发已经长到这里了。

“……我回去后就剪掉。”生怕这又成为被责骂的点子，王耀毫不犹豫地说道，他顺着伊万的动作抬起屁股，把裤子穿好，随后往旁边一倒，疲倦得闭上眼睛。

留着吧。听到这话王耀有些惊讶，他睁开眼，发现伊万正在仔细把玩他的头发:“长发好看。”好看吗？说不清心底的滋味，王耀点点头，说明白了。

忍忍总会过去的，他这么告诉自己：再忍忍吧。


End file.
